


Boredom

by Purplemist1345



Series: One Big Family Series [3]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: spanking of teens by older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345
Summary: Steve and Soda get bored, which is never a good thing.         The book mentions the two getting arrested for doing handstands and stuff in public, this is my version of what happened.
Series: One Big Family Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760470
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Boredom

Sixteen-year-olds Soda and Steve were bored, and that was never a good thing. It was Saturday morning, and there was absolutely nothing to do. 

Dally went to a horse race, and had taken both Johnny and Ponyboy with him. Two-Bit had a few too many beers the night before and was at his house sleeping it off. Darry wasn’t working, but he wanted to stay at home and rest and enjoy the silence. So Soda and Steve had to find some way to entertain themselves.

There was a party that night, both boys were looking forward to it. Soda especially. He was taking a girl named Ann to the party, it was their first date together. They knew the party would be fun, but it didn’t start until nine that night. That was almost ten hours away . They just had to stay entertained until then.

They knew it was a bad idea to begin with, but they were just so bored. It started out simple enough, just them shoving each other playfully as they walked down the sidewalk. Then they began doing somersaults and backflips.

Darry had taught them many acrobatic moves, they came in real handy in rumbles. But they knew that their oldest brother would not like them using the moves on a crowded sidewalk.

“Watch it, kid!” A middle aged man shouted when Steve landed a perfect backflip right in front of the man, causing him to have to stop and then step around the teen.

Steve just laughed, then did a handstand. He started walking down the sidewalk on his hands, Soda joined him. together they walked on their hands, bumping into people and annoying them.

They were having a blast, until they heard the short blast of a police siren. The two boys stopped walking, but remained in the handstands. They turned their heads sideways and saw a police car stop and a cop climb out and walk over to them.

“Alright, boys.” The cop said. “On your feet.”

He was in his late forties with greying hair and a stocky build. He glared at the boys.

“Hi’ya.” Soda smiled at the cop. After him and Steve flipped back over to their feet. “Nice day, isn’t it?”

“Both of you assume the position.” The cop said, nodding towards the hood of the cop car, clearly not impressed with Soda’s charm.

“Come on, you can’t arrest us.” Steve protested. “We didn’t do anything.”

“Disturbing the peace.” The cop said. “Being a public nuisance. I can probably tack on some more charges if I think real hard.”

Now Soda and Steve were a little worried. They both had switchblades, and cigarettes on them, which was illegal for sixteen-years-old’s. 

“Now.” The cop ordered.

“Come now, Officer.” A female voice said. “I know the boys were in the wrong, but don’t you think arresting them is a bit extreme?”

A woman in her late thirties walked up to them. She was slender with light auburn hair tied up in a bun. 

“Hey, Aunt Susan.” Soda said, not sure if he should be happy or worried that she was there.

Susan Matthews, Two-Bit’s Mom, was a lot like her son. She was always cracking jokes and had a great sense of humor. But unlike her son, who normally made cops angry with his comments, Ms. Matthews had a way of making the cops laugh right along with her.

The woman may be able to get the boys out of being arrested, but she would tell Darry on them. So any hopes they had of their older brother not finding out about this was gone.

“I don’t think it’s extreme at all, lady.” The cop said in an annoyed voice.

“They were just having some fun.” Mrs. Matthews said, with a smile. “I know they should not have been goofing off on a crowded sidewalk, and I assure you that they will answer for their bad decision. But I think you should let their older brother handle them. They didn’t mean any harm, and an arrest would just be way too harsh of a punishment.”

As she was talking, Mrs. Matthews walked over closer and placed herself between the cop and the two teens. She had her hands behind her back, her opened purse in them.

The two boys quickly, but very stealthily, put the items they didn’t want the cop to find in the purse.

“Come on, Officer.” Mrs. Matthews was still smiling at the cop. “Will you please let them go, I will make sure they make it back home without causing any more trouble.”

“Well, I guess there’s no need to arrest them.” The cop said, returning the smile. “I’ll tell you what, if they don’t have anything illegal on them, I will release them into your custody. But if they’re carrying blades, I have to take them in.”

“Thank you.” The woman said. “I really appreciate it.” Then she turned to the boys. “You heard the man, assume the position.” She nodded towards the car’s hood.

Soda and Steve nodded, then walked over to the car and placed their hands on the hood. The cop quickly frisked them, but came up empty.

“Alright boys.” He said, “You’re free to go. But if I catch you doing this again, you’ll be headed to jail.”

“Thank you, Officer.” Mrs. Matthews said, as the boys stood back up. “Boys, apologize to the Officer.”

“We’re sorry, Sir.” Soda said. But Steve remained silent. He did not want to apologize.

“Steve.” Mrs. Matthews said.

“I sincerely apologize Sir.” Steve said. Soda flinched slightly at Steve’s tone. He knew his best friend was about to say something he shouldn’t. “I just assumed, that with a face like yours, you’d have a sense of humor. But I guess I was wrong.”

Soda snorted, trying to hold in his laughter.

“Steven.” Mrs. Matthews said sternly. “Apologize correctly, right now.”

“Sorry.” Steve said reluctantly. He still did not want to apologize, but he respected Mrs. Matthews and she told him too. So he did.

The cop glared at the teens, then smiled at Mrs. Matthews. “Have a good day, Ma’am.”

“You too, Officer.” She replied.

The cop walked back to his car and got in.

“Thank you, Aunt Susan.” Soda said, as the cop pulled away. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Steve said. “We appreciate it.”

“Steve, you’ve been hanging around my son too much. You should know better then to mouth off to a cop, especially when you’re already in trouble.” Mrs. Matthews scolded gently.

“Sorry Aunt Susan.” Steve said, his face heating up slightly. The apology to the cop was fake, but this one was genuine. 

Mrs. Matthews and Mrs. Curtis had been friends since fourth grade, she was one of the family. All of the boys called her Aunt Susan, even Dally. She had insisted that Mrs. Matthews sounded too stuffy. The boys all considered her an Aunt. 

The woman sighed sadly. “Come on boys, let’s get you to Darry.”

“Come on, Aunt Susan.” Soda said, giving her one of his best smiles. “Couldn’t we just keep this between us? Darry doesn’t have to find out.” He wasn’t sure if Darry would let them go the party if he found out about this. And he really wanted to go to the party, Ann was very cute.

“I’m sorry, Soda.” The woman said. “I know I cover for you boys sometimes, but I can’t this time. You almost got arrested, Darry needs to know about this.

Mrs. Matthews was way more lenient then Darry was. She had never lied to Darry about one of the boys’ behavior, but she had kept some things quiet. But nothing as serious as almost getting arrested.

“There’s this party tonight.” Soda said, once again flashing a charming smile. “Stevie and me really want to go, but Darry probably won’t let us……..”

“Sodapop, enough.” Mrs. Matthews said, sternly. “I am not keeping this from Darry, and that is final.”

Soda stopped talking, he was not used to Mrs. Matthews being stern. The woman was usually always laughing. He knew she got onto Two-Bit and Emily sometimes, even spanking them on occasion. Even though, with Two-Bit, she asked Darry to spank him for major offenses. But she had never used that tone with him before. It was kinda unnerving.

“Why don’t you just mind your own damn business?” Soda snapped, surprising all three of them.

He truly respected the woman and had never spoken harshly to her, never even had the slightest urge to. The teen instantly felt remorse for his words.

“Your parents and I were very close friends.” The woman said, her voice was hard. “I have known you since birth, and care about you very much. That makes you almost getting arrested my business.”

“You’re right.” Soda said softly. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

“Come on, let’s go.” She said, her voice once again soft and caring. “My car is parked over there.” She nodded towards her car.

“Yes Ma’am.” Soda said. “I am sorry, Aunt Susan. I had no right to say that, and I swear I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s okay, Sweetheart.” She smiled at him. “Sometimes we say things we don’t mean when we’re upset. I forgive you.”

The woman and two teens walked over to the parked car, where eight-year-old Emily was sitting in the front passenger seat. The young girl was reading a book and jumped when Soda opened the driver’s side door for Mrs. Matthews.

“Sorry, Em.” Soda said. “Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“Hey, Soda.” The girl smiled. “Hey Steve.”

“Hey, squirt.” Steve said, as he slid into the back seat. After shutting the driver’s door, Soda slid in the backseat beside his best friend.

Mrs. Matthews retrieved the boy’s blades and cigarettes from her purse and returned them to the boys. Then she started the car and pulled out into traffic.

“What’ca reading, Em?” Steve asked the young girl. Emily loved to read.

“Nancy Drew.” Emily replied. “Mamma and me went to the library and I checked out two books.”

The young girl used the rest of the car ride to the Curtis’ house telling them all about the book she was currently reading and the book she had just got finished reading that morning.

But Soda wasn’t listening, his mind kept replaying what he had said to Mrs. Matthews. 

He had known the woman all of his life and really loved her. She was there for them when their parents died. Soda had known that Darry was holding all of his emotions inside, trying to be strong for him and for Pony. The oldest Curtis brother hid his own anxieties and grief, in order to appear calm and confident for his younger brothers.

About a month after the funeral, Soda walked into the house and saw Mrs. Matthews and Darry sitting on the couch. Mrs. Matthews had her arms wrapped around Darry, who was sobbing onto her shoulder.

It had scared Soda some, seeing his big strong brother breaking down. but he knew Darry needed to get it out, he needed to have someone being strong for him. Soda was extremely grateful to Mrs. Matthews for being there for Darry.

She was also there for them when Johnny and Pony went missing, after Johnny stabbed the Socs. She made sure that Darry, Soda, and the other boys remembered to eat and sleep, even when they didn’t want to. 

When Mrs. Matthews pulled the car to a stop outside the Curtis house, they saw Darry standing on the front porch. He was fixing the door on the cabinet that they kept on the porch. It contained a rake, shovel, lawnmower parts, and other tools and accessories they used to keep the yard in order. The hinges had been loose for a while.

“Come on, boys.” Mrs. Matthews said sadly, as she looked at the boys in the backseat. They looked like they would have rather been anywhere else at the moment.

She felt bad about turning the boys in, but knew she had too. Almost getting arrested was big, and she knew that they had to learn to be less carless. She cared about the boys a great deal, and only wanted to ensure their safety.

Darry laid the screwdriver he was using down when Mrs. Matthews, Emily, and the two teenagers got out of the car and headed towards the house.

“Hello, Aunt Susan.” Darry greeted. “I was hoping you were just being your usual kind self and gave the boys a ride. But they look like two men walking to their own hanging. So I’m guessing they did something they shouldn’t have.”

“Soda and Steve got themselves into a bit of trouble.” Mrs. Matthews said. “Let’s go inside and we’ll tell you all about it.”

Darry nodded, then reached out and opened the door, holding it open for the woman.

“Emily, stay on the porch while we talk.” She told her young daughter.

“Okay, Momma.” The girl replied, sitting on the porch swing. She gave the two teens sympathetic looks when they walked by her. 

“What’d you two do?” Darry asked the two teens, after they entered the house and shut the door.

Neither boy spoke, they just lowered their heads and looked down at their feet.

“Do I need to give you two an incentive to talk?” Darry asked, crossing his muscled arms across his broad chest. 

“No Sir.” Both boys said. Neither one wanted that. 

“Then talk.” Darry ordered. “And eyes up.”

The two teens looked up. Then they took turns telling Darry about them goofing off, and about them almost getting arrested. They told their oldest brother about how Mrs. Matthews talked the cop out of arresting them and how she had the boys put the blades and smokes in her purse before the cop could frisk them.

Once they finished talking, both boys once again looked down to the floor. 

Darry ran a hand over his face and sighed. So much for his quiet and relaxing day. 

“Why?” He asked, but was only met with silence. “If I have to ask again, you both will be getting your tails lit up while I ask.”

“We were bored.” Soda said, softly. 

Darry closed his eyes and silently counted. He opened his eyes and looked at Mrs. Matthews.

“Thank you, Aunt Susan.” Darry told the woman. “I really appreciate you getting the cop not to arrest these two boneheads.”

“Don’t mention it, Darry.” She said. “And don’t be too hard on them, I seem to recall a certain sixteen-year-old who got bored and snuck into a poolhall that made Buck Merrill’s place look like a church social.”

“So do I.” Darry said with a wince. “I also recall Dad’s reaction.”

“They are good boys.” She said. “They just made some very poor decisions.”

Having Mrs. Matthews taking up for him, caused Soda to feel ten times worse then he already did. He knew she would not tell Darry about him mouthing off to her. She only ratted them out for the big things.

“There’s more, Dar.” Soda said, looking at him. “After Aunt Susan stood up for us and kept us from being arrested, I mouthed off to her. I…..I was very disrespectful and rude.”

“How disrespectful?” Darry asked, his voice hard, as he glared at the younger boy.

“Pretty rude.” Soda admitted. 

“Room. Corner.” Darry said sternly.

“Yes Sir.” Soda replied, as he hurried from the room.

“How about you?” Darry asked. Looking at Steve. It was normally Steve who mouthed off.

“Not to Mrs. Matthews.” Steve said. “But I insulted the stupid idiot of a cop after Aunt Susan told me to apologize.”

Darry nodded, then said. “Go on and join Soda in his room. nose in the corner.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve said, as he left the room. Steve didn’t call Darry Sir often, usually only when he was in serious trouble. He wasn’t trying to get out of trouble, by being polite. It just felt right to address the older boy as Sir when he was in trouble. 

“What am I going to do with those two?” Darry asked with a sigh, once he heard the bedroom door shut.

“Love them and remember that they are just boys.” Mrs. Matthews replied with a warm smile. “I better be going, I promised Emily I’d take her to the park.”

“Thank you again.” Darry said, bending over and softly kissing her on the cheek. 

“They are good boys.” Mrs. Matthews repeated her earlier statement. “Don’t be too hard on them, they didn’t mean any harm. And remember, Soda confessed to mouthing off to me, he owned up to his mistake.”

She knew that Darry was more upset about Soda showing her disrespect then he was about the stunts they were pulling on the sidewalk. Darry was a lot like his Father. Darrel Sr. was a firm believer that all boys and men should always be respectful to all women. Especially ones that are considered members of the family. Unless the woman did something horrible, like Johnny’s Mother. She once heard Darrel Sr. call her every name in the book.

Darry and Susan walked onto the porch, where they saw Emily standing in front of the cabinet that Darry had been working on. The eight-year-old was holding a screwdriver.

“It’s fixed.” She announced, shutting the cabinet door.

“Very nicely done.” Darry praised the girl, as he opened and shut the door. “Where did you learn to fix hinges?”

“Two-Bit told me how the other day when the cabinet in our living room needed fixed.” The girl explained, placing the screwdriver into Darry’s toolbox. “He said he wanted to teach me to be a strong independent woman who didn’t have to relay on a man to fix things.”

Then she smirked and added. “But I think it was just cause he was too lazy to get off of the couch and do it himself.”

Darry and Susan both laughed.

“You know your brother well, Em.” Darry said. “But I’m glad he taught you, thank you for fixing the door for me.”

“You’re welcome, Darry.” She said. “You are always doing nice stuff for me and everyone else. ‘Cause you’re an amazing and really nice man.” Then she wrapped her thin arms around his waist and hugged him.

Darry returned the hug, smiling at Susan. The woman also had a smile on her face, they both knew what the young girl was up too. Darry had known Emily her entire life and had babysit her on numerous occasions, it was far from the first time she hugged him. But the adults knew she had an ulterior motive this time. 

Darry released her, then he knelt in front of the young girl. 

“Do you really think your plan will work?” Darry asked.

“W…what plan?” The girl asked, wondering how the man knew.

“You buttering me up, so I will be put in a good mood.” Darry replied. “So, maybe, I won’t kill those two clowns in there.”

“Oh.” Emily said softly, hanging her head. “That plan.”

Darry laughed again and gently lifted her head up with a finger on her small chin. “Yeah, that plan. You are just like your Momma, Kiddo.”

“Did it work?” The young girl asked with a smile.

Darry kissed her forehead and said. “Just for you, since you are such an adorable kid, I will not tie them up and throw them into the river wearing concrete shoes.”

Emily laughed and said. “You wouldn’t do that anyway, Darry.”

“No, guess not.” Darry agreed. “I’d miss the idiots too much.”

Soda and Steve were in Soda’s and Pony’s room, both had their noses in a corner. They hear footsteps coming into the room and knew it was Darry.

“Turn around boys.” Darry said.

The two younger boys turned around and sighed softly when they saw the hairbrush in Darry’s hand.

“Come on, Dar.” Steve whined. “We were just goofing off.”

“On a crowded sidewalk.” Darry said, his voice calm. “If Aunt Susan hadn’t of been there, you two would be siting at the police station right now.” He nodded towards the bed. “Have a seat.”

Both younger boys sat on the bed, and Darry sat in the desk chair after placing it in front of the boys.

“Look boys.” Darry said, his voice still calm. “I ain’t too upset with what you did. I’ve done worse things because of boredom, and I know you were just goofing off. But I gotta punish you for it, because of where and how you did it. Those people on the sidewalk have a right to walk without being pestered by two kids trying to show off. 

And you have to have known the fuzz would get involved if they caught ya. I done told you two numerous times to not act up like that in public. So your both gonna have to answer for your behavior. Savvy?”

“Yes Sir.” Both said sadly. 

“Now I know you want to go to the party tonight, and what you did isn’t bad enough for you have to miss it. But tomorrow night, your curfew is at nine. Plus, you’re both gonna get skinned.”

Darry sighed and said. “Steve, go back to the corner. Soda and I have something else to discuss.”

“Yes Sir.” Steve said, standing up and heading back to the corner. 

“I’m real sorry I was rude to Aunt Susan.” Soda said, looking down at this lap. He knew what Darry wanted to discuss with him. 

“What exactly did you say?” Darry asked. “And eyes up, Sodapop.”

Soda looked and said. “I asked her why she didn’t mind her own damn business.”

Darry’s eyes flashed with anger for a moment, but he took a deep breath to calm down. 

“I assume you apologized to Aunt Susan.” Darry said.

“Yes Sir.” Soda replied. “Right after I said it.”

Darry nodded then said. “I can tell you feel bad about what you said, and you did apologize and you also owned up to it. I am proud of you for telling me about it. So I am going to give you a choice of punishment. I planned on using my hand, then giving you both four swats with the brush to drive the message home. 

You have a choice of me taking you to the bathroom and scrubbing your mouth out with soap. Or me giving you four extra swats to your legs with the brush. Which will it be?”

Soda didn’t like either option. But he really hated having his mouth wash out. “The extra swats.” He said softly.

Darry nodded, then he stood up and moved the chair. “Let’s get this over with then.”

Soda also stood up and, with slightly shaking hands, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down to his knees. Darry sat on the bed and Soda laid across his lap.

Darry wrapped an around Soda’s waist, then started spanking the teen with his hand. He landed several painful slaps, turning Soda’s butt a light pink. Soda remained silent as Darry continued slapping his hard callused hand down on his ass. 

But when Darry started in on his upper thighs, Soda started grunting and hissing in pain. By the time Darry stopped, Soda’s skin from the top of his ass to the middle of the back of his legs were a medium red. And Soda was tearing up.

“Soda.” Darry said, gently rubbing the younger boy’s back. His voice was firm, but not harsh. “If that cop wanted to, he could have caused a lot problems for you. He had every legal right to haul you down to the station, and since you’re a minor they would have called Child Services. All because you were bored and wanted to goof off.”

“I’m sorry, Dar.” Soda sniffled. “I wasn’t thinking about that stuff.”

“I know.” Darry said. “But maybe this will help you think about that stuff next time you get bored.”

Darry stopped rubbing the boy’s back and picked up the brush. Then he brought the brush down hard on Soda’s reddened left butt cheek. A second later, a matching swat scorched the teen’s right cheek. 

Soda yelped and started squirming, but Darry easily held him in place. The older brother quickly landed two more smacks, causing Soda to hiss in pain.

“That was for acting like an idiot in town and gaining the attention of the fuzz.” Darry said. “The next four are for disrespecting Aunt Susan. She is an amazing woman who has always been there for us, she deserves our respect.”

“I know.” Soda said, as a few tears started falling. Darry knew the tears where from guilt instead of pain. He was sure that Soda’s ass was sore, but not sore enough for tears.

Darry landed the four swats, two to each leg, quickly. Soda yelped louder and a few more tears leaked out. these tears were from pain and not guilt. Darry tossed the brush on the bed and once again rubbed gentle circles on Soda’s back.

“It’s over Little Buddy.” Darry said. “All’s forgiven.”

After a couple minutes, Soda stood up and very slowly and gently raised his , underwear and jeans back up. Once he was redressed, Darry wrapped him in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry Darry.” Soda sniffled into Darry’s chest.

“It’s okay, Buddy.” Darry assured him. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Dar.”

After a couple minutes, Soda pulled away. He wouldn’t mind being comforted some more, but he didn’t want Steve to have to wait any longer. Waiting was the worst.

“Go on back to the corner while I deal with our brother.” Darry said.

“Yes Sir.”

“You’re up Stevie.” Darry said.

Soda returned to the corner and Steve turned and walked over to Darry, who had once again sat down on the bed. 

Without being told, Steve lowered his jeans and briefs. Then he laid across Darry’s lap.

Darry wrapped a strong arm around the teen, then began spanking with his hand. Steve remained silent as Darry painted his ass and upper legs a light red, Darry stopped and gently rubbed his back.

“Steve.” Darry said. “You are a good kid, and real smart. But you’ve got to start thinking before you act. This stunt could have gotten you in a lotta trouble with the law.”

“I know, Dar.” Steve said. “I’m sorry.”

“We’re almost done, Stevie.” Darry said, picking up the brush.

Darry landed the brush hard, twice on each reddened cheek, causing Steve to hiss in pain.

“It’s over, Kiddo.” Darry said, tossing the brush on the bed and rubbing the boy’s back. “All’s forgiven.”

Steve laid there a minute to catch his breath, then he slowly stood up and replaced his clothes. He was teary eyed, but not crying. 

Darry stood as well and wrapped the younger boy in a tight hug.

“I’m real sorry Darry.” Steve said. 

“It’s okay, Steve.” Darry said. “You did something you shouldn’t, you got punished, and now you’ve got a clean slate. “ then he said. “C’mere, Soda.”

Soda walked over and joined in on the hug.

“Next time you two get bored.” Darry said. “Find another way to relive boredom. If you need help, I am sure I can something for you to do. The toilet could do with a good scrubbing.”

“I think we can find something to do without your help.” Soda said, as they all pulled apart.

“Suite yourself.” Darry grinned. “I’m going to watch the news, try to stay out of trouble until at least it’s over.”

“No promises.” Steve said.

Darry chuckled as he left the bedroom.

“Man, Darry has a hard hand.” Steve said, as he gently rubbed his still stinging butt.

He laid down on his stomach on the bed and Soda laid down beside him, also on his stomach.

“Yeah, I know.” Soda replied. Then he grinned and said. “Steve, I’m bored.”

Steve glared at his best friend for a moment, then he reached over and shoved Soda hard. Soda rolled out of bed and landed hard on his stinging ass, causing him to yelp loudly.

The door flew opened as Soda jumped to his feet and glared at his best friend, who was now standing beside the bed, a pillow in each hand.

“What’s going on?” Darry asked.

“He’s bored.” Steve said, with a smirk. “Wanna help me relieve his boredom?” then he tossed one of the pillows to Darry, who easily caught it.

“Now come on, guys.” Soda said, flashing his most charming smile. “You two can’t hit an unarmed man.”

“Wanna bet?” Darry asked with grin, as he walked closer to the boy and raised the pillow.

“C’mon Steve.” Soda pleaded. “You can’t do this to a friend.”

“Wanna bet?” Steve asked, as he swung his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. I will start a new story tomorrow after work. It will focus on Johnny and Dally.


End file.
